mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Lulu Award winners
The Lulu Awards, presented annually at Comic-Con International in San Diego, California, by the Friends of Lulu bestows the Lulu of the Year trophy for overall work; with additional awards, variously over the years, having included the Kimberly Yale Award for Best New Talent; the Volunteer of the Year Award; and both the Women of Distinction Award and induction into the Women Cartoonists Hall of Fame. Lulu of the Year Winners and nominees. Awards can be given to either the works or the creators. 1997 *''The Great Women Superheroes'', by Trina Robbins (Kitchen Sink Press) **''Action Girl'', Sarah Dyer, editor (Slave Labor Graphics) **''Girl Talk'', Isabella Bannerman, Ann Decker, & Sabrina Jones, editors (Fantagraphics) **''Leave It To Chance'', by James Robinson & Paul Smith (comics) **''Marilyn: The Story of a Woman'', Kathryn Hyatt, (7 Stories Press) **''Strangers in Paradise, Terry Moore (Homage Comics) 1998 *''Action Girl, Sarah Dyer, editor (Slave Labor Graphics) **Abby Denson, Tough Love: High School Confidential, Freedom Set, and work in XY Magazine **Linda Medley, Castle Waiting (Olio) **Dave Roman and John Green, Quicken Forbidden **Jill Thompson, Scary Godmother (Sirius Entertainment) 1999 *''Scary Godmother'', by Jill Thompson (Sirius Entertainment) **''Akiko, by Mark Crilley (Sirius Entertainment) **''The Amazing "True" Story of a Teenage Single Mom, by Katherine Arnoldi (Hyperion Books) **''Castle Waiting'', by Linda Medley (Olio) **''A Child's Life'', by Phoebe Gloeckner (Frog, Ltd.) **''Queen of the Black Black'', by Megan Kelso (Highwater) 2000 *Trina Robbins, From Girls to Grrrlz **Mark Crilley Akiko **Ellen Forney, Monkey Food **Jim Ottaviani, Dignifying Science **Dori Seda Dori Stories, edited by Kate Kane and Don Donahue **Jill Thompson, Scary Godmother comics and books 2001 *Trina Robbins, and Anne Timmons, Go-Girl! **Sequential Tart, Marcia Allass, editor, and staff **Greg Beettam & Stephe Geigen-Miller Xeno's Arrow **Chynna Clugston-Major, Blue Monday **Mark Crilley, Akiko **Les Daniels, Wonder Woman: The Complete History **Roberta Gregory **Rachel Hartmann, Amy Unbounded **Lea Hernandez, Cathedral Child and Rumble Girls **Janet Hetherington, Eternally Yours **Lynn Johnston, For Better or Worse **Lawrence Marvit, Sparks **Kevin Mason & Alex Szewczuk Sleeping Dragons]] **Scott McCloud, ''Reinventing Comics **Linda Medley, Castle Waiting (Olio) **Terry Moore, Strangers in Paradise **Carla Speed McNeil, Finder **Mark Oakley, Thieves and Kings **Paul Pope, THB **''Powerpuff Girls'' comics, various, Joan Hilty, editor **Dave Roman and John Green, Quicken Forbidden **Posy Simmonds Gemma Bovery **Jeff Smith, Bone **Jeff Smith and Charles Vess, Rose **Dave McKinnon and Terry Wiley, Sleaze Castle/Petra Etcetra **Jill Thompson, Scary Godmother **Andi Watson, Breakfast After Noon **Mary Wilshire 2002 *''Sequential Tart, Marcia Allas, editor **Chynna Clugston-Major, ''Blue Monday **Lea Hernandez, Cathedral Child **Carla Speed McNeil, Finder **Jill Thompson, Scary Godmother 2003 *Free Comic Book Day (2002: inaugural year), Joe Field, organizer **Alison Bechdel , Dykes to Watch Out For **Chynna Clugston-Major, Blue Monday **Clamp (four female creators of manga, including Card Captor Sakura, Magic Knight Rayearth, and X/1999) **Jen Van Meter and Christine Norrie Hopeless Savages trade paperback 2004 *Lea Hernandez, editor, Girlamatic.com **Jen Contino Comicon.com/Pulse.com **Jane Irwin Vogelein **Lawrence Klein, founder of the Museum of Comic and Cartoon Art **Marjane Satrapi Persepolis 2005 *Shaenon Garrity, (Girlamatic.com, the Cartoon Art Museum) **Devin Grayson (DC Comics) **Megan Kelso, Scheherazade **TokyoPop website (tokyopop.com) **''Flight Anthology'' website (flightcomics.com) 2006 * Scholastic/Graphix (publisher of The Baby-sitters Club, Queen Bee, Breaking Up) ** Jen Contino (Comicon.com/Pulse, contributor) ** Gail Simone (writer of Birds of Prey) ** Girlamatic.com (Comics hosting website) ** Zeus Comics/CAPE (Retailer/Comics and Pop Culture Expo) 2007 * Abby Denson (Tough Love: High School Confidential) ** Alison Bechdel (Fun Home, Dykes to Watch Out For) ** Donna Barr (The Desert Peach, Stinz) 2008 * Marjane Satrapi ** Audra Furuichi ** gURL Comix ** Stephanie McMillan ** Rutu Modan Women Cartoonists Hall of Fame 1997 *Marie Severin, EC and Marvel Comics **Marge Henderson Buell, , creator of Little Lulu **Edwina Dumm **Ramona Fradon, Silver Age artist (Aquaman, Metamorpho) and Brenda Starr comic strip **Dale Messick, creator, Brenda Starr 1998 *Dale Messick, Brenda Starr **Marjorie Henderson Buell **Ramona Fradon **Lynn Johnston, For Better or For Worse **Trina Robbins, cartoonist; author, A Century of Women Superheroes 1999 *Ramona Fradon **Marge Henderson Buell **Lynn Johnston **Trina Robbins 2000 *Marge Henderson Buell **Fran Hopper'' (Fiction House comics, 1940s)) **Tarpe Mills, (Miss Fury) **Lily Renee (Fiction House comics, 1940s) **Hilda Terry, Teena **Rumiko Takahashi, Ranma 1/2, Yurusei Yatsura, other manga 2001 Tie: *Trina Robbins *Hilda Terry **Roberta Gregory **Lea Hernandez **Lynn Johnston **Lee Marrs **Linda Medley **Wendy Pini, Elfquest **Dorothy Woolfolk Roubicek **Dori Seda **Rumiko Takahashi 2002 * Lynn Johnston **Nell Brinkley, early 20th century cartoonist/illustrator **Wendy Pini, Elfquest **Barb Rausch, Barbie **Dorothy Woolfolk Roubicek **Rumiko Takahashi 2003 * Wendy Pini **Lynda Barry, Marlys and One! Hundred! Demons! **Barb Rausch, Vicki Valentine and Barbie **Dorothy Woolfolk Roubicek **Rumiko Takahashi 2004 *Lynda Barry (Marlys, 100 Demons) **2004 Nominees **Amanda Conner, Vampirella, Soulsearchers & Co. **Barb Rausch **Dorothy Woolfolk Roubicek **Rumiko Takahashi 2005 *Donna Barr, A Fine Line Press **Nell Brinkley, The Three Graces **Amanda Conner **Phoebe Gloeckner, The Diary of a Teenage Girl **Rumiko Takahashi **Jill Thompson, Scary Godmother, Death: At Death’s Door 2006 * Roberta Gregory (Naughty Bits, Artistic Licentiousness) ** Phoebe Glockner (The Diary of a Teenage Girl) ** Linda Medley (Castle Waiting) ** Rose O'Neill (creator, Kewpie dolls) ** Jill Thompson (Scary Godmother) ** Carol Tyler (The Job Thing, Late Bloomer) 2007 * Colleen Doran (A Distant Soil, The Book of Lost Souls) ** Lily Renee Phillips (The Lost World, Werewolf Hunters) ** Donna Barr (The Desert Peach, Stinz) 2008 * Nell Brinkley ** Marty Links ** Tarpe Mills ** Louise Simonson Kimberly Yale Award for Best New Talent 1997 * Jessica Abel, Artbabe **Jen Benka. Manya **Ariel Bordeaux, Deep Girl **Kris Dresen, Manya; Action Girl **Jennifer Graves, Robin; Supergirl **Kathryn Hyatt, Marilyn: The Story of a Woman **Carla Speed McNeil, Finder, Shanda the Panda **Ursula O'Steen, Girl Talk, Pure Friction **Elizabeth Watasin, A-Girl, Action Girl **Christina Z, Witchblade 1998 *Carla Speed McNeil, Finder **Jenny Gonzalez, Kronikle Komix **Devin Grayson, Catwoman **Tara Jenkins, Galaxion **Ariel Schrag, Definition; Potential 1999 *Devin Grayson, Catwoman, Black Widow'' **Dawn Brown, Little Red Hot **Chynna Clugston-Major, "Blue Monday" in Action Girl and Oni Double Feature **Jane Fisher & Kirsten Petersen, WJHC **Rachel Hartman, Amy Unbounded **Ariel Schrag, Definition; Potential **Jen Sorensen, Slowpoke **Tara Tallan, Galaxion **Maggie Whorf, BoHoS 2000 *Rachel Hartman (Amy Unbounded) **Kalah Allen (Jann of Renew) **Rachel Ancion (Shades of Blue) **Suzanne Bowman (Fridge Magnet Stories) **Chynna Clugston-Major (Blue Monday) **Leelah Corman (Flim Flam, Queen's Day) **Alison Williams (Sorcerer's Children) 2001 *Anne Timmons (Go Girl) **Fiona Avery (No Honor, Rogue, Fionaverse) **Robyn Chapman (Theater of the Meek) **Catherine Doherty (Can of Worms) **Rachel Dodson (Harley Quinn) **Jennifer Feinberg (Little Scrowlie) **Shaenon K. Garrity (Narbonic) **Rebecca Guay (Green Lantern: 1001 Emerald Nights) **Gisèle Lagacé (Coolcatstudio.com) **Gail Simone (Simpsons comics) **Jen Sorenson **Elizabeth Watasin (Charm School); 2002 Tie: *Gisèle Lagacé (Cool Cat Studio) *Ashley-Jane Nicolaus (writer, Haven) **Dorothy Gambrell (Cat and Girl, New Adventures of Death) **Layla Lawlor (Raven's Children) **Lark Pien (Stories from the Ward) 2003 *2003 Winner - Raina Telgemeier (Take Out Comics) **Layla Lawlor (Raven's Children) **Jenn Manley Lee (Dicebox) **Joanne Mutch (Rummblestrips) **Justine Shaw (Nowhere Girl) 2004 *Lark Pien (Long Tail Kitty) **2004 Nominees - Sara Beeves (Girly Comic: Mockaroni & Cheese) **Dylan Meconis (Bite Me!) **Christina Weir (Skinwalker, New Mutants) 2005 *Vera Brosgol (Flight, Hopeless Savages B-Sides) **Stephanie Freese (Ripped from the Headlines) **Dorothy Gambrell (Cat and Girl) **Emily Horne (www.asofterworld.com) **Tintin Pantoja (Sevenplains, Girlamatic.com, and www.mentaltentacle.com) 2006 * Leigh Dragoon (By the Wayside) ** Hope Larson ** Clio Chang ** Liz Prince ** MK Reed 2007 * Rachel Nabors (Crow Princess, Rachel the Great) ** June Kim (12 Days) ** Rivkah (Steady Beat) ** Joelle Jones (12 Reasons Why I Love Her) 2008 * Martina Fugazzotto ** Kiki Jones ** Julia Wertz (The Fart Party) Volunteer of the Year Award ;2003 * Dave Roman (Editor, Broad Appeal) * Chris Kohler (webmaster) ;2004 * Charlie Boatner ;2005 * Marc Wilkofsky (New York Chapter) ;2006 * Donnie Tracey (Gotham City Limits) ;2007 * MK Reed * Robin Enrico ;2008 * Lee Binswanger Women of Distinction Award 2004 *Maggie Thompson, editor, Comics Buyer's Guide **Carol Kalish (posthumous) former vice-president, New Product Development, Marvel Comics **Trina Robbins, author, historian **Mimi Rosenheim, editor, AIT-PlanetLar **Diana Schutz, editor, Dark Horse Comics 2005 *Heidi MacDonald editor The Beat **Karen Berger, editor, DC Comics / Vertigo Comics **Vijaya Iyer, editor, Cartoon Books **Mimi Rosenheim, editor, AIT-PlanetLar **Diana Schutz, editor, Dark Horse Comics 2006 * Diana Schutz (Editor, Dark Horse Comics) ** Karen Berger (Editor, DC/Vertigo) ** Jackie Estrada (Exhibit A Press, Administrator Eisner Awards) ** Françoise Mouly (Art Director, The New Yorker) ** Ronee Garcia Bougeious (Comics News Editor and columnist, PopCultureShock.com) 2007 * Jennifer De Guzman (Editor-In-Chief, Slave Labor Graphics) ** Joan Hilty (Editor, DC) ** Karen Berger (senior VP, DC/Vertigo) 2008 * Shelly Bond ** Cindy Fournier ** Janna Morishima See also *List of 20th century women artists External links * The Lulu Awards on Friends of Lulu * The Lulu Awards on the Comic Book Awards Almanac * Comic-Con Watch: Meet the Brain Janes, S. Crabtree, Los Angeles Times, July 27, 2007 Lulu Award